


One with the Force

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oblivious Qui-Gon, Order 66 doesn't happen, Palpatine is the one to die, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Obi-Wan has remained friends with Qui-Gon in the thirteen years since he was Knighted, but their relationship is strained. So much so, Cody only knows the older Jedi was Obi-Wan's Master, nothing else about the man. Facing a mission with his old Master is a confusing time for Obi-Wan, but eclipsing this dilemma is the question what to do about Chancellor Palpatine? A suspected Sith Lord, a man who has ambitions to Turn his former Padawan.Something Obi-Wan will not stand for.(Set at the end of the Clone Wars - this was also the original fic posted for this series.)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 14
Kudos: 356





	One with the Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Star Wars fic, so I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> (This grew a lot longer than I initially planned. Oops.)

In the hanger of the Negotiator, the usual loud voices of clones could be heard shouting over the different noises and the sounds of gunships being repaired. Clones moved about the massive space, laughing and joking with each other. A few would pause, and their smiles beneath their helmets would fade for a moment as their eyes locked onto a lone figure standing in the hanger. The figure stood rigidly, his back straight and his arms folded within his soft-looking robe. At seeing the blank look on the face of the figure, many clones had the sudden urge to walk over and talk to their general. To try and coax the usual smiles and grins. However, while they did not know what had caused their general to pause in the busy hanger, they knew that only one of their brothers would be able to help their general.

Obi-Wan stood in the hanger, his eyes looking up through the shields and open doors, into the openness of space. He ignored the worried looks directed at him, he smiled softly to himself, feeling touched at the feelings of concern and worry directed at him from his men. He was sorry to be worrying them, but hearing from Mace that his old Master was due to arrive on the Negotiator and help them with their next mission, put him on edge. He and Qui-Gon had remained friendly in the past thirteen years since Naboo, but the easy camaraderie that had once come so easy to them had been replaced by strained smiles and an awkwardness that Obi-Wan was reluctant to address, despite Master Yoda’s prodding. Sometimes it felt that they were only able to remain friends due to Obi-Wan taking Anakin on as his Padawan and Qui-Gon wanting to spend time with his Grandpadawan. Obi-Wan had spent the past thirteen years pushing aside the usual feelings of self-doubt, part of him thinking that Qui-Gon only stayed so that he could have a fatherly role in Anakin’s life, Qui-Gon’s chosen one.

Even after all these years, Obi-Wan still felt deep hurt at the casual way Qui-Gon had deemed him ready for the Trials in front of the Council. Despite never mentioning Obi-Wan being ready for Knighthood before. The hurt still cut deep because in all the years since, Qui-Gon had never apologised, had never realised what he had done to his former Padawan’s self-worth and self-confidence. Two things Qui-Gon had spent years helping Obi-Wan to overcome, but so easily undone.

As much as Obi-Wan hated the war, he had to admit being posted out in the galaxy with his men, had the distinct advantage of keeping him away from awkward meetings with his former Master at the Temple. As Qui-Gon had been assigned by the Council to carry out the usual missions Jedi did before the war. His former Master, who currently, had stopped off on the Resolute to pick up Anakin before travelling to the Negotiator.

Obi-Wan was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a presence stop beside him. He smiled as he turned to look at Cody. His smile turned to a smirk seeing the unimpressed look on his Commander’s face. “What can I do for you Cody?”

“Maybe not freak the entire Battalion out by standing here looking like the galaxy was ending?” snarked Cody. But Obi-Wan could see the concern in the brown eyes that unflinchingly met his own blue ones.

Sighing Obi-Wan looked down at his feet and then when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder he looked back up at Cody. “I’m sorry. But I am feeling…out of sorts.”

“Because Master Jinn is arriving with General Skywalker?” asked Cody, a slight frown on his face. A frown that was only present because Obi-Wan knew Cody did not know much about Qui-Gon at all. In the three years of the war, apart from passing each other in the halls of the Temple, Cody had not met Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was aware Cody only knew Qui-Gon was his former Master because Anakin had mentioned it once. He could see in Cody’s eyes that he wanted to ask about Obi-Wan’s reluctance to talk about Qui-Gon. While not getting to meet many different Jedi. Cody had seen Anakin’s fondness for Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos talking about his former Master and his Knighted Padawan. To Cody, it was obvious that Obi-Wan’s relationship with his former Master was not the norm for Jedi.

“You could say that,” replied Obi-Wan softly. Even now, unable to voice the reasons for his unease. He had always consciously avoided talking about his Master, for fear he would reveal his hidden feelings or Force forbid warp Anakin’s view of Qui-Gon.

Cody sighed, he gently grasped Obi-Wan’s wrist with one hand and with his other he rested it against Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Cyare. I know something is wrong. I know how your mind works. You can tell me if there is anything wrong.”

“No more than usual dear one,” Obi-Wan tried to smile reassuringly. But he had never found a voice for his feelings of hurt surrounding Qui-Gon. Thankfully, after two years together, Cody had never once felt annoyance at Obi-Wan’s inability to talk about Qui-Gon. If anything, Obi-Wan always felt a surge of protectiveness from Cody whenever Qui-Gon was mentioned or passed them in the Temple, without knowing the older Jedi, Cody knew something the other man had done had upset and hurt Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan never knew how to feel about it, some part of him was embarrassed that Cody was reacting protectively to something that Obi-Wan must have clearly overreacted about.

He rested his forehead against Cody’s for a moment, before pulling back at the sound of an approaching ship. A ship he could sense contained his former Padawan and Master. He pulled himself up and stood with a straight back, adopting the ‘perfect Jedi pose’ as Anakin always called it.

Once the ramp was lowered, Obi-Wan caught a flash of dark robes and between one blink and the next Anakin was standing in front of him and pulling him in for a hug. “Master!” his former Padawan greeted enthusiastically.

“Hello Anakin,” replied Obi-Wan warmly, bringing his arms around the younger Jedi. Ever since the re-emergence of Maul, Anakin had been uneasy with leaving him for extended periods of time. This mission had come at the right time, after both the 212th and 501st had been deployed in different systems for eight long weeks.

Anakin leaned back as best he could in the hug. “How are you Master?”

“I am well young one,” he smiled. However, he knew, he was not fooling his former Padawan. Over the years Anakin saw the distance between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and while he didn’t fully understand why it had happened, he learnt enough over the years that what Qui-Gon had done in the Council room had been the wrong way to request Anakin getting trained and deeming Obi-Wan ready for the Trials. Once Qui-Gon had healed from his injuries on Naboo, Obi-Wan had been convinced Anakin would request a change in Masters. He had even brought it up with the eleven-year-old, Anakin had vehemently shut down the conversation, saying he enjoyed his occasional training sessions with Qui-Gon, but knew the Force had meant for Obi-Wan to be his Master.

Feeling another presence walk close to him, Obi-Wan stepped back from Anakin and found himself looking up at the face of his former Master. Who he had not seen in person for five months, with more grey in his hair, but still looking the same after all these years.

Obi-Wan bowed, “Greetings Master Jinn.”

A sad smile passed over Qui-Gon’s face. “Always so formal,” he murmured. “Obi-Wan it is good to see you well.” Obi-Wan sensed his Master’s concern in the force, and wondered why the older man was worried. Then he realised that this would be the first time Qui-Gon would have seen him after his re-introduction to Maul and the mess that entailed after.

“I am very well,” he assured Qui-Gon. While their relationship might have been strained, he knew Qui-Gon still cared about him and he was happy to reassure the older man that he was okay.

More movement caught his eye and he watched as three 501st clones also emerged from the ship and walked towards them. He smiled as Cody nodded a greeting to his three brothers.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded at Rex, Fives and Echo. With a look promising to update them on their classified investigation. Obi-Wan constantly thanked the Force for Echo’s calm manner and quick thinking. He had managed to contact Obi-Wan when Fives decided to confront Palpatine about Tup. Obi-Wan and Anakin had gotten to the Senate in time to stop Fives from making what probably would have been a deadly mistake. Together they asked the three clones about what they knew about Tup. Then with Anakin confessing that he had always felt something off about the Chancellor whenever he managed to corral Anakin into visiting him at the Senate, they knew a plan had to be made because there was something wrong. So, the five of them, along with Cody and the Council were quietly investigating Palpatine.

Qui-Gon looked between Obi-Wan and the three men of the 501st. “Is there something the matter?” he asked with a slight frown.

Obi-Wan managed to meet his former Master’s eyes and, in his calm ‘Councillor’ voice, replied. “Nothing serious Master Jinn. I am just aware that Rex, Fives and Echo would appreciate an opportunity to catch up with some of the men in the 212th while they are here.”

Cody allowed himself to sway slightly so he was able to brush his shoulder against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s mischievous smirk and managed not to roll his eyes, but instead settled for an unimpressed glare. He heard Cody snort in amusement.

“I suggest we move to the bridge so that we can comm the Council for our mission details,” stated Obi-Wan as he turned and began to lead the group towards the bridge.

* * *

Obi-Wan listened as Mace on the hologram explained that they would be travelling to the planet of Atollon of the Lothal sector in the Outer Rim Territories. Qui-Gon was going to secure a trade deal of star ships and other technology for the Republic, while Obi-Wan and Anakin (along with a small force of the 212th and Rex, Fives and Echo) were going to protect the trade talks due to rumours flying around that General Grievous was in the area.

As they were going to be travelling to Atollon on the Negotiator, Obi-Wan asked Waxer to show Qui-Gon to one of the guest quarters. Once Qui-Gon had left the bridge, Obi-Wan took the rest of the group to his own quarters and called Mace back and then they began discussing their investigation.

Mace sighed, “the more I learn. The more I am convinced Palpatine is the Sith Lord we are looking for.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, on the inside, he felt anger well up inside of him. Thinking of all the times Palpatine had manipulated situations so that he could be alone with Anakin at the Senate. A Sith Lord daring to try and Turn his Padawan! As he pushed his anger out into the Force, Anakin grasped his arm. “He didn’t hurt me Master,” comforted Anakin.

Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “That may be young one. But that does not take way the fact that, while you were under my care. A Sith Lord got close to you numerous times and most likely for the process of trying to Turn you.”

Anakin stared back at him in determination, “well he has seriously misjudged me. For I will _never_ Turn.”

“Once Shaak has gotten hard evidence about who planned for the chips in our men. We can move on Palpatine,” stated Mace. His face a calm mask, but Obi-Wan knew the other Master well enough to see the anger hidden deep in his dark eyes. He guessed a few training droids were going to be destroyed in the near future. Thankfully, many clones already had their chips removed quietly. Cody had been horrified at the reveal of the chips, the thought with a simple command, he would cease being himself and could try to kill Obi-Wan, his general, his cyare.

The others were nodding in anticipation, and Obi-Wan hated to dim their confidence, but a thought had just occurred to him. “What if the evidence Shaak finds does not implicate Palpatine?” Seeing the despondent looks on the faces gathered, Obi-Wan continued. “Mace. We will somehow need to find a way to record Palpatine confessing to being the Sith Lord.”

Mace shared a solemn look with him. “I know. And with the war not ending anytime soon. I feel that the Sith Lord will move soon and we will also need to act soon.” Mace paused thoughtfully and then directed his gaze onto Obi-Wan alone. “We will discuss our next actions when you return to Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan nodded and then ended the call with Mace. Anakin looked at him with a wide-eyed look of concern, Obi-Wan waved him off with a comforting smile and wordlessly through their bond directed the younger Jedi towards the spare quarters to get himself and his men settled in for their journey.

He then turned to find Cody still staring at where the image of Mace had been seconds before. An unreadable expression on his face, feelings of worry and protectiveness swirling around him in the Force.

“Cody? What is wrong dear one?” asked Obi-Wan as he approached his partner and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Cody slowly turned his head and looked at Obi-Wan with his brown eyes that were trying to hide a look of panic. “You’re going to face him, aren’t you? You and General Windu will be the ones to face the Sith Lord.” Obi-Wan sighed as he nodded. Cody’s expression turned to one of determination. “I’ll face him with you.”

“No,” stated Obi-Wan firmly, panic welling up inside of him. “I’ve already had my Padawan near him. I _will not_ risk you being anywhere near him.” Cody looked as if he was about to protest. “ _Please_ Cody. I need you to watch Anakin; I can’t lose my Padawan and I will not let Anakin come with us either. I need you to watch his back for me.”

He could see that Cody still wanted to argue, but he knew that if Palpatine either hurt, killed or Turned Anakin, it would destroy Obi-Wan. So reluctantly Cody nodded. Obi-Wan heaved a sigh of relief, but still feeling the mired of emotions flowing from his partner, Obi-Wan brought the other man in for a tight hug. He rested his chin on Cody’s head, “thank you cyare.” He then kissed Cody’s forehead in response to the tight grip Cody held his tunics.

* * *

Obi-Wan was scanning through the information on his datapad while he ate his breakfast in the mess. He looked up when someone sat down opposite him, and found his former Master looking at him as he placed his tray on the table.

“I’ve been updating myself on the information on General Grievous. Interesting fellow it seems,” commented Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan smirked in response, “you could say that about him. I have told him he needs to do something about his cough. But alas, he does not listen to reason.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes sparkled with humour. “I have heard he cannot keep up with your sarcastic wit.” He paused and then added, “well not many beings can I suppose.”

Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan remembered past times as a young Padawan where his sharp tongue almost got himself and Qui-Gon into trouble. Until one Council meeting, when he watched as Qui-Gon and Mace exchanged biting sarcastic comments between each other, that were slightly disguised as friendly comments. Obi-Wan decided to go to the Grand Master of the Order and asked Mace for advice on how he could use his usual sarcastic wit, but without causing any unfortunate incidents. The look on his Master’s face when he first insulted a politician but worded it like a compliment was one of his favourite memories, especially when he heard the older Jedi mumble to himself about Mace corrupting his innocent Padawan.

Qui-Gon smiled his wide smile, probably thinking about the same memories as Obi-Wan. “Once you refined your skills with Mace, having lineage meals with Yoda became my favourite moments. Seeing you and Yoda try to outwit each other.”

“Someone needs to keep the old troll on his toes,” shrugged Obi-Wan. He turned when Cody placed his tray down on the table beside his own.

“Do you call General Yoda that to his face?” asked Cody, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Obi-Wan was about to respond when Qui-Gon said, “he also mimics Master Yoda to his face. The first time Obi-Wan did that the look on Yoda’s face was priceless.” Qui-Gon laughed at the memory. At the time Obi-Wan remembered seeing the matching looks of shock on his Master and great Grandmaster’s faces. Then Yoda had smirked and nodded with the comment ‘fit well into our lineage you shall Padawan Kenobi’.

Cody choked on his caff when he snorted in disbelief. “You did what?”

“Oh, don’t look so concerned Cody. Master Yoda thought it was hilarious. Still does. We often mimic each other in Council meetings,” chuckled Obi-Wan with a shrug.

Cody just stared at him in disbelief, not knowing whether to believe him or not. While Qui-Gon’s interest had peaked, with a raised eyebrow Qui-Gon said. “Now, those are Council meetings I would _pay_ to watch.”

Obi-Wan snorted in disbelief, the mere thought of his former Master _wanting_ to be stood in the Council room was nothing short of a miracle. Remembering the countless meetings when he had stood beside his Master as they reported on their missions. He often just stood and watched as the meetings were often filled with pointed jabs at the Council. How his Master had remained on speaking terms, let alone friendly terms, with Mace, Yoda and the rest of the Council continued to baffle Obi-Wan.

It was moments like this, that the distance between Qui-Gon and himself seemed non-existent. But when the conversation faded away, Obi-Wan found himself missing the easy days of conversations and laughs that made his apprenticeship to Qui-Gon.

* * *

The trade talks were going well on Atollon. Obi-Wan remained on the edges, keeping a watchful eye out for General Grievous. The three-day talks were just concluding when Obi-Wan’s comm crackled with Boil informing him that they had spotted Grievous two streets away from the capital building. Obi-Wan called to Anakin and his three men to remain with Qui-Gon and the delegates, while he and Cody ran outside.

He ran down the cobbled streets, passing his men. Behind him he heard Cody ordering half of Ghost company to remain guarding the entrance to the building and for the other half to follow them to stop Grievous.

Obi-Wan skidded to a stop and ignited his lightsaber as Grievous clanked his way around a corner. “General Kenobi” commented Grievous in his spluttering voice.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “General Grievous. I’m afraid you are not welcome at this get together.”

Grievous heaved his cough riddled laugh before he lunged towards Obi-Wan, all four of his lightsabers whirling in the air. Obi-Wan pushed away the distractions of his men, moving his awareness of their feelings of seeing Grievous and him fighting. He instead opened his connection to the Force to focus entirely on the cyborg in front of him. He did not know how much time had passed. He lunged and parried, he fell back on the defensive in Soresu and flipped in Ataru.

When suddenly, Grievous reached out one of his mental legs and pulled Obi-Wan up by his tunic and then forced him down onto the hard-cobbled street. The breath was knocked out of Obi-Wan, he felt Grievous begin to press down on his chest and felt as some of his ribs began to crack under the pressure. Grievous’ cackled laughter began to fade away as his lungs failed to pull in air. As his vision started to fade, Obi-Wan was pulled back years into the past, to the last time he was unable to breathe. He was fourteen and a mudslide had caught him in its grasp, he had found himself buried in the thick muddy sludge and called to his Master through their bond. As he opened his mouth to try and pull air into his desperate lungs, the past feeling of terror raised up and as consciousness slipped away, he found himself calling down his old training bond once again. _Master!..._

* * *

Not long after Obi-Wan had run from the meeting hall of the capital building, Qui-Gon also ran for the street, a feeling of unease prickling beneath his skin. As he rounded a corner of the main street, he looked on in horror as Obi-Wan was forced to the ground, his lightsaber rolling away on the floor as he grasped at the cyborg’s leg uselessly. He jumped hearing a panicked _Master!_ Through the old training bond. Just before he could ignite his own lightsaber and protect his former Padawan. He heard an enraged yell emit from Commander Cody. The Commander lunged himself at the cyborg and with his men seconds behind him, they pushed the cyborg off and away from Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon ran for the prone form of his former Padawan. He knelt beside the downed Jedi and found him unconscious. He hastily rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest and began Force healing the ribs beneath his hands. Moments later he leaned back in relief, while he was no healer, he knew that Obi-Wan had avoided more harm due to the quick action of his Commander and men. He still felt Obi-Wan’s panic in the Force, so he rested a gentle hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead and pushed calm to his former Padawan through their old bond. As he did this, he felt himself sucked into the bond and realised with a jolt, within his panic, Obi-Wan was reliving memories and the bond had sucked Qui-Gon along with them.

_…He felt the mudslide that had buried a fourteen-year-old Obi-Wan. He felt Obi-Wan’s breath leave him, he felt the panic clawing its way through the teenager…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s horror the first time he had to kill an assailant on a mission…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s grief when his old Creche Master passed on into the Force. He felt his own hand resting comfortingly on the teenager’s shoulder at the funeral…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s confusion and hurt at the almost dismissive way he was deemed ready for his Trials, without his readiness being mentioned before…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s horror at seeing him struck down by Maul on Naboo. He felt Obi-Wan’s stubbornness as he defeated the Sith apprentice. He felt Obi-Wan’s determination as he Forced healed Qui-Gon’s injuries, almost killing himself in the process…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s concern for his Master as Qui-Gon stood on shaky legs at Obi-Wan’s Knighting ceremony…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s self-doubt as he watched Qui-Gon have a training session with Anakin. He felt Obi-Wan doubt his own teaching ability…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s terror when Cody was badly injured a year into the war. Yet again Force healing someone close to him. Feeling the exhaustion hitting Obi-Wan as he slumped to the floor beside a panicked Cody who thought his General had died in his place…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s terror at the re-emergence of Maul. The feeling of Obi-Wan’s bones breaking in the fight…_

_…He felt Obi-Wan’s self-recrimination at his perceived over reaction to Qui-Gon’s arrival on the Negotiator…_

Qui-Gon pulled himself away from the bond, “what have I done to you little one?” he asked in a horrified murmur.

“Master!” He turned hearing Anakin’s panicked call for Obi-Wan. Anakin ran towards them, a look of panic etched onto his face as he saw the unconscious form of his Master. Hurried footsteps on his other side brought his attention to Cody who was also rushing towards Obi-Wan.

“He is alright!” he soothed the worried men. “I have force healed his ribs; he is just resting now.”

Both Cody and Anakin breathed sighs of relief. Qui-Gon watched from his position knelt beside Obi-Wan, as Cody reached down and carefully pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and wordlessly began carrying his General towards the gunship that would take them back to the Negotiator.

Qui-Gon watched them with a smile. Happy that Obi-Wan had someone who cared so deeply about him.

* * *

Qui-Gon was sat in the Medbay opposite the bed Obi-Wan was lying in. Cody was asleep in the chair beside the bed in just his blacks, a hand clasped onto Obi-Wan’s hand. He watched as Obi-Wan’s closed eyes squinted, a clear sign that he was waking up. A sign Qui-Gon had observed numerous times throughout Obi-Wan’s time as a Padawan.

He quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, he watched as those bright blue eyes opened and took in their surroundings. He rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, a need to reassure himself that Obi-Wan was alive and well. “Commander Cody and your men dealt with Grievous. By jumping on him,” he stated with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan smirked. “Cody does seem to do that a lot and the men have started copying him.”

Qui-Gon sighed as he looked down at the blanket on the bed. “I’m so sorry Obi-Wan.”

“Master?” asked Obi-Wan in confusion.

“This old fool has just realised what I have put you through in the past thirteen years,” stated Qui-Gon with a frown. Remembering the hurt Obi-Wan had carried with him since he had been Knighted. Before Obi-Wan could speak, Qui-Gon ran his fingers through the soft hair of his former Padawan, recalling doing it whenever the younger Jedi had been hurt or ill. “I despair at myself for letting you think for one second you were never good enough. I never mentioned it because I didn’t think you were not ready for Knighthood. It was _I_ who was not ready to let you go.”

“Why?” asked Obi-Wan, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You readily give so much of yourself for others,” Qui-Gon said quietly. “You almost killing yourself to heal me on Naboo is a perfect example.” Obi-Wan blushed at the reminder and probably the memories of Qui-Gon, Yoda, Mace and Healer Corra telling him off for giving too much of himself. “You see Obi-Wan. I was terrified that one day I would see you off on a mission, and then something would happen, I would not be there to check you were not giving too much of yourself and I would lose you.”

Obi-Wan stared up at him in surprise. Qui-Gon then continued, “when I did training sessions with Anakin, it wasn’t because I thought you were not a good teacher. It was because I wanted Anakin to know what it was like to be your mission partner. I breathed easier when you took him on as your Padawan. I felt with Anakin with you on missions he would be able to prevent you from giving too much. With Anakin as your Padawan I felt that I could count on you returning home at the end of every mission.”

Obi-Wan’s expression crumbled in horror, “I’m sorry Master!”

“Why are _you_ sorry former Padawan mine?” he questioned, carefully pulling Obi-Wan up into a hug, sensing his former Padawan’s need to be comforted.

“Because I spent all these years keeping a distance from you, because I thought you felt I wasn’t good enough. The distance between us is all my fault!” cried Obi-Wan, as he buired his face into the crook of Qui-Gon's neck.

Qui-Gon gently pushed Obi-Wan back and wiped away the few tears that had escaped the vibrant blue eyes. “Now you listen to me Obi-Wan. It is not your fault. The blame lies with me alone. I let myself get distracted and let you drown in self-doubt because of my own careless words. I am so proud of you Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan directed a shaky smile at him and buried himself into Qui-Gon’s arms for a tight hug. “Once I’m released from the Medbay would you like to join me for a cup of tea?”

Qui-Gon rested his chin on top of Obi-Wan’s head with a smile. “I would love to little one.” He felt the Force swirl around them in happiness.

* * *

Qui-Gon had to leave to update Mace on the mission, so Obi-Wan turned to the slumped figure in the chair beside his bed and found Cody’s eyes already open.

“How much did you hear?” asked Obi-Wan curiously. Noting the pensive look in his partner's soft brown eyes, he realised that the conversation must have answered many questions Cody had about Obi-Wan's past with his former Master.

Cody stretched and then carefully moved so he lay beside Obi-Wan on the bed. He pulled Obi-Wan against his side with one arm wrapped around his shoulders. “All of it. Do you feel better?”

Obi-Wan leaned his head against Cody’s shoulder. “I feel a lot better. I know we can’t go back to how it was straight away, but I think we will soon.”

“I’m glad,” smiled Cody. They then sat in comfortable silence, taking comfort from the presence of the other.

* * *

The calmness aboard the Negotiator faded away quickly. Once they had arrived on Coruscant, Mace had immediately directed Obi-Wan to the Council room. Qui-Gon had been annoyed, determined to have Obi-Wan checked in the Halls of Healing. He had even threatened Mace with sending Healer Corra to him, the healer terrified all who crossed her. She was also the only healer Obi-Wan did not disobey, partly due to the fact that Healer Corra had treated him since he arrived at the Temple as a youngling, so Obi-Wan always felt that he could trust her.

So, Obi-Wan had asked Qui-Gon to follow them to the Council room, deciding it was best to let Qui-Gon in on the investigation.

Mace stood at the centre of the Council room, while Yoda sat on his chair, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Cody, Rex, Echo and Fives stood in the centre with Mace. Once Qui-Gon had been informed of what had previously been found. Mace explained how, through his network of spies, he had gotten a lead that suggested that the Sith Lord would be putting his plan into place soon. So, if Palpatine was indeed the Sith Lord, they needed to act now.

To say Qui-Gon was shocked was an understatement. He then turned his gaze onto Obi-Wan. “You’re going to confront him, aren’t you?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Mace and I will go to his office and face him.”

“Then I am coming with you,” stated Qui-Gon, determination shining in his eyes.

“And me,” commented Anakin as he stepped forward so he and Qui-Gon stood beside each other.

Obi-Wan’s chest tightened at the thought of the two men being anywhere near a Sith Lord. Already he had almost Qui-Gon to a Sith apprentice and Anakin had been too close to the Sith Lord for his own comfort. He could not bear the thought of them joining he and Mace at the Senate.

Cody stepped forward to stand between Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was terrified that Cody was about to make another bid to also face Palpatine. However, his Commander surprised him when Cody turned to face Qui-Gon and Anakin. “We can’t go with Obi-Wan as much as we would like to.”

Anakin opened his mouth in protest as Qui-Gon shook his head firmly in denial, but Cody held up his hand. “Obi-Wan needs to concentrate, if the three of us are there. We will just distract him. And I know if anything happened to him because I insisted on going…I would not be able to live with myself.”

Obi-Wan saw the instant, Anakin and Qui-Gon acknowledged the truth of Cody’s words, and as must as they wanted to deny it, they knew they couldn’t go. Obi-Wan looked at Cody gratefully, but saw the pain in the brown eyes he loved so much. He knew it was physically hurting Cody to not go with him, but Obi-Wan was so relieved that the three most important people in his life would not be facing Palpatine with him. They would be at the Temple. _Safe_.

Once it was decided that Mace and Obi-Wan would leave for the Senate that evening, Yoda, who had remained silent until that moment. Hobbled forward until he stopped at Obi-Wan’s feet, Obi-Wan knelt before his great Grandmaster and observed the slight downward tilt of Yoda's ears, the only sign of his worry. Yoda looked up at him steadily, “watched you grow from youngling, to Initiate, to Padawan, to Knight and to Master I have. Return you need to,” he stated as he thumped his cane down threateningly.

“Yes, Master Yoda,” agreed Obi-Wan. He reached out and gently squeezed the shoulder of the old Master. He could sense Yoda’s worry for himself and Mace. Yoda had outlived many of those closest to him and Obi-Wan did not want to cause the old Master more pain. He slowly rose to his feet and after sharing a look, both Obi-Wan and Mace bowed to Yoda and simultaneously said “may the Force be with you.” Yoda bowed in return, grasping his cane.

Obi-Wan turned back around. Rex, Echo and Fives saluted both of them, Obi-Wan and Mace bowed in return. Mace nodded to Anakin, Qui-Gon and Cody and then left the Council room so he could comm Commander Fox, who he had also informed of the investigation after Fox came to him with concerns about the Chancellor.

Anakin stepped forward and hugged him tightly, “I expect to see you back here with the Sith Lord dealt with Master.”

“Of course, young one,” smiled Obi-Wan as he returned the tight hug, sensing Anakin needed the comfort. Obi-Wan was all to happy to indulge his former Padawan with his own feelings of foreboding about the situation swirling within him.

Qui-Gon then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his former Padawan and Grandpadawan. “Please take care little one.”

“I promise,” replied Obi-Wan. Pushing reassurance and love down the bonds he had with the two Jedi. He then stepped back and met Cody’s steady gaze. Obi-Wan pulled Cody into a tight hug, ignoring the Commander’s armour digging into him.

Cody sucked in an unsteady breath; from the feelings he was projecting Obi-Wan sensed that Cody was struggling with his thoughts of duty. He had been created to fight for and protect the Jedi, now he was having to step back and watch as his Jedi went to face a possible Sith Lord. It went against everything Cody stood for.

“You promised to show me the galaxy in peacetime cyare. I expect you to keep that promise,” Cody firmly stated. His tone brooking no argument.

“You know me dear one. I never break a promise,” soothed Obi-Wan. He brushed a hand through Cody’s hair, something he knew never failed to soothe his partner. He then stepped back, he pressed a chaste kiss to Cody’s lips and then he pulled himself away before marching out of the Council room not looking back.

* * *

The plan was simple. Fox would direct them into Palpatine’s office, from his commlink set the holo recorder he had previously hidden in the Chancellor’s office to record and Obi-Wan and Mace would get Palpatine to confess. Yoda and the others would monitor the recording from the Council room just in case something went wrong.

The plan may have been simple, but executing it was not.

As soon as they stepped into the big office and Mace told the Chancellor he was under arrest for being a suspected Sith Lord. Palpatine had sneered at them before turning to Fox. “Commander Fox. Execute Order sixty-six.”

It was like a switch had been flipped. Fox’s force presence went blank and he raised his blaster at the two Jedi. “Good soldiers follow orders.”

Obi-Wan just stood there in horror, now knowing with certainty that the chips had been designed with the purpose to kill the Jedi. Luckily, Mace acted in seconds, with the Force he pushed Fox against the wall of the office, knocking him unconscious.

Palpatine snarled in anger, then suddenly he was wielding a red lightsaber. “Now it ends! I will take what is mine! With my apprentice by my side!”

Without names, Obi-Wan _knew_ Palpatine’s apprentice was Anakin. There was no way he was letting the Sith get his greasy hands on his Padawan. He felt the light side of the Force rise up around him and Mace, together they stepped forward and met the Sith in a furious battle.

It looked like they were succeeding, until lightening pulsed from Palpatine’s hands, it caught Obi-Wan unaware and he felt himself crumple to the floor with a pained grunt. Mace stepped forward and distracted Palpatine. In the seconds it took for Obi-Wan to recover, he watched as Mace was flung to the ground from the force of the blow that took his right hand. Palpatine raised his lightsaber, about to bring it down and deliver a killing blow.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up and forward, at the last second, he stopped the red lightsaber on its downward arc. “You are no match for me Jedi,” snarled the Sith.

“We’ll see about that,” snarked Obi-Wan. Even now unable to stop himself from snarking his opponent. “You will not have my Padawan! You will not kill the Jedi!” With that he pushed the Sith back, standing protectively in front of Mace.

Within seconds Palpatine was lunging towards him again. Obi-Wan parried against the vicious blows. Feeling himself begin to tire, he asked the Force for guidance, knowing he was all that stood between the Sith Lord and a comm link that could set the clones not de-chipped on their Jedi. For the sake of the men and Jedi, Obi-Wan _could not fail_. He flipped over the Sith and brought his lightsaber down on the man’s shoulder. The Sith screeched in fury. While injured, the Sith was still a strong opponent and Obi-Wan felt his arms begin to shake with the effort of holding back Palpatine's stirkes.

As he felt himself begin to tire, two desperate voices echoed in his mind.

_Hold on Master! We’re coming!_

_Stand strong little one, we are almost there!_

Knowing Anakin, Qui-Gon and probably Cody were on their way, fuelled Obi-Wan with more energy. He couldn’t let them face Palpatine, he couldn’t risk losing them to the monster that was the Sith Lord.

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

The Force whispered to him, but alone the way to defeat the Sith would leave him vulnerable to attack. He could be injured or worse. But Obi-Wan prepared himself anyway. He didn’t want to break his promises, but Palpatine _had_ to be defeated. No matter the cost.

So, Obi-Wan leaned back and reached out with his dominant arm and swung his lightsaber in an arch aimed at the neck of the Sith. Palpatine cackled in success, believing he had won. With Obi-Wan’s front unprotected, Palpatine swung his lightsaber down, scorching Obi-Wan diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. Obi-Wan cried out in pain but held himself on his feet long enough to see his lightsaber sever the Sith’s head from his neck.

His lightsaber dropped from his numb hand; his knees began to buckle as his eyes rolled back. As he hit the ground hard, slipping into unconsciousness, he heard a desperate voice call out “Obi-Wan!”

But he knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

Cody ran for the Senate, the image of Obi-Wan standing alone against a Sith Lord seared into his brain. As he, Qui-Gon and Anakin stormed into the Senate building and took the stairs, not bothering to wait for a lift, the two Jedi had their lightsabers ready in their hands.

They burst into the office, just as Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber out and took the head from the Sith, seconds after the Sith injured the Jedi Master.

“Obi-Wan!” Cody called out in pain. As he ran for his partner, he could only watch as Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled back and he hit the floor with a thud beside the body of the Sith. He heard Anakin shout into his comm link for Healers, but he had eyes only for Obi-Wan.

His knees hit the floor hard and gathered his partner into his arms, so that Obi-Wan's back rested against his chest. He was relieved to see Obi-Wan still breathing. But seeing the scorch wound across Obi-Wan’s front, along with the rasping breaths, Cody was fearful that his cyare would slip away from him.

“Hold on cyare, please hold on,” begged Cody. As he buried his face in the soft hair of his partner. Praying to the Force his Jedi served for his partner to survive.

* * *

Cody had been sat in the same chair in front of the bacta tank Obi-Wan had been placed in for three days. He had refused offers of sleeping in Obi-Wan’s Temple quarters and ignored all other comments about leaving the room. He found himself physically unable to leave. Hearing a sigh, he turned to look at Qui-Gon who was sat in a chair beside him.

Qui-Gon sent him a half-hearted smile. “The number of times I had to sit beside a bacta tank when Obi-Wan was a Padawan, is too many to count. I think most of my grey hair was caused by him.”

Cody snorted, knowing that Obi-Wan had scared the life out of him numerous times during the war. Obi-Wan was a more than capable Jedi and General, droids seemed to shake in fear when his name was mentioned, but Obi-Wan did tend to get injuries quite often. But the war was over now. The war had been won, thanks to Obi-Wan killing the Sith Lord. Senators Organa and Amidala had pushed through a Freedom Act for all of the clones. Cody was a free man, able to explore the galaxy in peacetime. He just needed Obi-Wan to live.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan was placed on a bed and Cody began cleaning the bacta from his face and hair. His heart tightened at the sight. Part of him gladdened to see the love directed at his former Padawan, but another part of him heartbroken to see the grief stricken look on Cody’s face.

He stood and watched. His throat tight as he fought back tears at the sight of Obi-Wan lying on the bed. His injuries were slowly healing, giving hope that eventually Obi-Wan would wake up. Qui-Gon had to believe that Obi-Wan would survive. He had watched as his Padawan, his boy, his _child_ had bravely stood alone against a Sith Lord. Protecting Mace, who thanks to Obi-Wan’s quick actions was ready to leave the Halls of Healing a week after the fight. Depa and Caleb had stopped by to check on Obi-Wan and express their thanks for the survival of their Master and Grandmaster.

It was the second time Qui-Gon had been able to do nothing but watch as Obi-Wan faced a Sith alone. He prayed to the Force that it would be a sight he would never again have to witness. He couldn't bear the thought of watching his child face that kind of Darkness again.

Mace’s lineage had had their happy reunion. Qui-Gon was now waiting for Obi-Wan to wake up. He needed him to wake up. Life would be dull without the light presence of his child. Anakin came to stand beside him and while looking at his Master said quietly, “he is going to be okay. He _has_ to be.”

* * *

Obi-Wan came back to awareness as he felt a gentle hand brush his hair back from his face as a soft voice talked to him. He forced his eyes open and was met with the sight of Cody’s face lined with worry. He tried to say his partner’s name, but all that came out was a croak.

Cody jumped and called “he’s awake!” to someone behind him. He then looked back down at Obi-Wan. He brushed a thumb on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I am so glad to see you awake cyare.”

Obi-Wan smiled and wanted to squeeze Cody’s hand but found his limbs too heavy to move. Suddenly, Qui-Gon and Anakin were talking to him, expressing their relief at seeing him awake. Then behind them, he was met with the sight of the twi'lek healer, Healer Corra.

“I am glad to see you awake Obi-Wan,” she smiled. “But I do believe I warned you to stay out of the Halls of Healing. I have had to treat you too many times since your arrival here as a Youngling.”

“I do apologise Healer Corra for all the trouble I have caused you over the years,” Obi-Wan smirked in a quiet, raspy voice.

Qui-Gon, Anakin and Cody all had wide smiles on their faces at his comment. “Glad to see your sense of humour is still intact,” Cody smiled.

* * *

Obi-Wan spent a total of three weeks in the Halls of Healing from his injury to being allowed to go back to his quarters. He spent a further two weeks resting in his quarters, with Cody never leaving his side for a moment. He enjoyed finally having a cup of tea with Qui-Gon, although he wasn’t sure what to think when Qui-Gon brought with him an album of holos of Obi-Wan growing up as Qui-Gon’s Padawan to show Cody. Once he had woken up, Anakin left the Temple to hunt down Grievous, and returned two weeks later with the four lightsabers Grievous had taken from the Jedi he had killed. Laying the 'sabers to rest in the Temple.

Four months after defeating Palpatine, Obi-Wan was finally declared ready for missions. He and Cody were saying goodbye to Qui-Gon and Anakin before they left. They boarded their ship and Obi-Wan pulled Cody in for a deep kiss.

“Are you ready to see the galaxy in peacetime cyare?” asked Obi-Wan with a grin.

“Cyare. I was born ready to see it with you,” smiled Cody, his hands resting on Obi-Wan's hips.

“You are such a romantic,” teased Obi-Wan. He then moved to the co-pilot’s seat, wanting to let Cody pilot for their mission. He watched the stars pass them by with a smile. Finally relaxing after three long years at war.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> In my world, Obi-Wan was able to save Echo at the Citadel by using the Force to pull him back to safety. Therefore, Echo was there to help save Fives. I accept nothing else.
> 
> Cyare – beloved.


End file.
